Proper lighting is an important component of a high quality video teleconferencing (VTC) experience. Improper lighting, such as over- or under-exposure, glare, or overly warm or cold colors can impair a viewer's ability to interact appropriately with the other participants of the VTC, or may, at least, make the experience unpleasant. Dedicating a room for VTC, where everything in the room is fixed for one lighting solution, can be expensive and make the room unsuitable for other purposes. More mobile systems may rely on pre-existing, non-optimal room set-up and lighting. These systems may rely primarily on the participants to turn lights on or off, and close window blinds, etc. to achieve a semblance of good lighting. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.